Destiny Islands
by Lovers guilt
Summary: Everything isn't always what it seems in a perfect place.


I wrote this story for a school assignment. We had to do a essay on a utopia. And this is the outcome. :3

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands<p>

The sound of crashing waves against the sandy beach calmed me. I stood at the edge of it and watched the sun that was setting across the sea. I wondered if there were any other worlds out there and what they would be like. I wouldn't want to go anywhere else. This is my home, my utopia, Destiny Islands.

I walked back to my home in the city. When I got back, my parents were gone, but my brother Sora was there. "Hey Kairi." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey." I replied. "Where's mom and dad?" I asked. "They said that they had to go right then. I don't know where they are. I overheard mom saying that they didn't have much time. I have a feeling something is wrong." He told me. "But nothing wrong has ever happened since the war in 1834." I said. "I know, but I just can't shake this feeling." He said as he walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. "Well, it's getting late so I am going to head to bed." I said while going to my room. "Goodnight!" He said while yawning. My room is normal sized, not too big and not too small. It is just right for me. It isn't color coordinated. I just have my desk, bed, and nightstand. I put on my favorite flying pig pajamas and laid down. 'Destiny Islands is such a perfect place. Why would something go wrong? We have no leader here, so we just take care of ourselves. There is no currency so we wouldn't be harmed for our money. We also have perfect weather so nobody would be cranky.' I chuckled at the thought. 'I can't think of anything that would be a reason to be harmed.' While thinking I drifted asleep.

Hours later, I woke up to a scream. I jolted out of bed, and ran into my brothers room. He was gone. I searched the entire house for him. I couldn't find him. The back door was slightly ajar. Someone took him. I ran out into the night, trying to find him. I kept calling his name, searching desperately. I ran until I could run no more. I collapsed in a meadow. I couldn't stop crying. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart. I had lost my family. I was all alone and I didn't know where I was. I didn't have the strength to go on any longer. Everything seemed to go wrong at once. I fell asleep crying and shivering in the grass.

I sat up as usual expecting to see my room. However, I wasn't there. I was still in the meadow. I hoped nobody had seen me yet because I was still wearing my pajamas. I didn't know where I was but I knew the general direction of my house. I painfully limped back home. I had a couple of cuts on my arms and legs that I didn't remember getting. As soon as I got home I bandaged my cuts. I went into my room and sat on my bed. 'Soon I'll have to go looking for my brother. This is what my parents were talking about. Someone has been planning this for a while.' I was getting stressed out from all of this. I got up, and decided to go where I could never have any problems, the beach.

There was a slight breeze that made my burgundy hair blow in the wind. "Maybe...looking isn't good enough." I whispered. "My thoughts exactly. If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." I turned to the voice that was talking. There stood a man, Maybe in his early 20's. He was wearing a long black coat that went to his ankles. He was rather slim with a lady-like figure. The most recognizable thing was his hair. Bright spiky red hair like "Sonic the Hedgehog." "One of life's little rules, got it memorized?" He said smoothly. I had the urge to run away. Something wasn't right about that guy. "W-who are you?" I asked. "The name's Axel. I happen to know where Sora is." Axel said. "Where is he!" I yelled. He seemed slightly off guard for a second. "I'll tell you if you come with me." He said as he extended his arm out to me like a parent trying to get its child. "We both miss someone we care about. Come on, I feel like we are friends already." This guy was really starting to creep me out. "You're not acting very friendly!" I yelled as I ran home.

Once I was home, I sat on the couch thinking about what just happened. 'This is supposed to be a utopia; a perfect place. That guy was...different. All the people here are nice. He said he knew where Sora is. I feel as if I know him. It's so weird, I have never seen him, but I feel like I know him. I can't worry about this now. I have to go find Sora.' I got up and headed outside.

We have a simple village. It's rather small, only about ten families in the entire community. We are all connected by one dirt path. I followed the dirt path into the woods. I ended up at the mansion. Everyone believes it is haunted. My friend Mika says that in the top left window, a girl can be seen. I've never seen the girl though. I don't know why I came to the mansion. It felt as if I was supposed to go here. It is a weird feeling. Just then, the iron gates to the mansion opened. It had not have any people inside it for many years. I walked inside cautiously. It was beautiful. Everything was perfect. Just like everything else on this Island. A giant chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Then there was two connecting staircases to the left and the right. It didn't seem as old as it was. I walked up the left staircase, and not one stair squeaked. I walked into a room, and surprisingly, it blinded me. Once my eyes adjusted I realized there was a small girl about my age sitting at a long table in the room. The room was completely white. The only color was from the hand drawn pictures scattered across the room. "Kairi, come sit." The girl told me. She was tiny, surprisingly skinnier than me. She wore a short white dress that complemented her hair nicely. She had medium blond hair. "Who are you?" I asked while sitting down at the table. "I'm Namine, Nice to meet you Kairi. She has a very soft voice. "I'm sure you have many questions, and I'll answer them in time, but I need to show you something." Namine said while getting up. "Please follow me." She said while walking out the room.

We walked through the mansion until we got to a room. We walked in, and it was a high tech hospital. That mansion was weird. In one of the beds was my brother Sora. I ran over to him. He was breathing, but he wasn't conscious. "He's in a coma. Axel found him passed out in the outskirts of town. He was out of the Utopia border." She said. The Utopia border is a place where the town starts. Only goodhearted people can cross the border. On the other side, horrible people live. The war I mentioned earlier was between the good and the bad. The good people won. "As you can see," she continued, "He has some cuts and scrapes on his arms. The people outside the border did that to him, then they knocked him out. That's when Axel found him." Then I realized that when I went looking out for Sora , I went pass the Utopia border. That's why I was cut up, and why I didn't know where I was. I was stunned. My brother had been taken from Destiny Islands and beat into a coma. Knowing the people outside the border, he was probably left to die. "Will he wake up?" I asked while holding back my tears. "I don't know." She said while walking over to me. "I'm sorry Kairi. You shouldn't have to go through this. I know we wouldn't have a Utopia without evil, but this is horrible for anyone to put up with." She paused for a moment. "Would you like to stay here with me and Axel?" She asked. "Yeah. My parents are gone too. I have nowhere else to go." I said. We hugged, and we went back up to the white room to talk.

Over the past year and a half, Namine has became my best friend. So did Axel. He turned out to be a really nice guy. Sora has not come out of his coma yet. I haven't found my parents either. I'm never going to give up. I'm going to keep trying. Like Axel said, "If you have a dream, don't wait, Act.

By: Mariah Jonson

Based off of: Kingdom Hearts II (Video game.)

All characters belong to: Square Enix

Plot Belongs to: Me!


End file.
